This invention relates to a housing for a closed circuit television camera.
The use of television cameras is well known in all environments, both civilian and industrial, usually inserted in a closed circuit and assigned to indirectly broadcast determined spaces or to keep under control specific apparatus. By way of example television cameras have been placed at the exterior of buildings and intended to control admittance, the doors, the gates and other accesses. These apparatus are essentially constituted by a covering or container, defined with the generic term xe2x80x9chousingxe2x80x9d, in the interior of which are located in addition to the television camera being the relative object, which is of minimum dimensions and is mounted on a slide, also a feeder, heat dissipator ventilator for cooling, and the necessary electrical connections between the several internal components and the external connection.
At the present state of the art, the housing is made of anticorrosive metal or technopolymer with high impact resistance, is constituted by two half covers which are counterposed and reciprocally anchored. The reciprocal hooking the two half covers occurs by means of a longitudinal groove or by means of a lateral longitudinal hinging so as to achieve an opening as in a book.
Constructively, all the internal components of the housing rest and are fixed on the lower half cover while the upper half cover has only a closure function.
This constructive configuration has some drawbacks, both constructive as well as in use. In fact, because of the configuration, which is more or less concave but always depressed, of the internal base of the lower half cover, the assembly of the several components on the base is difficult and requires a long time for mounting. In addition, these components after they are fixed, are difficult to access for the operator who must carry out the operation of installation and maintenance, such as adjustment of the television camera focus or the substitution of pieces, all these matters becoming worse due to the fact that these operations are carried out by the operator under difficult conditions, for instance on a ladder or a provisional scaffolding.
An object of the present invention is to provide a housing for a closed circuit television camera which eliminates the above mentioned drawbacks thus allowing quick operations of assembly/disassembly of the internal components and quick adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a housing for a closed circuit television camera which may be obtained with the simple equipment of a work press.
A further object of the invention is to provide a housing for a closed circuit television camera which ensures total protection against air infiltration, dust and other external atmospheric agents.
Still another object is to provide a housing for a closed circuit television camera that can be applied rapidly on supports or commercial traverses without the necessity of employing supplementary accessories.
These objects are achieved according to the invention by providing a housing for a closed circuit television camera constituted by two parts which are counterposed and approached one to the other, wherein the upper part has a substantially convex configuration while the lower part has a substantially planar configuration. In more detail, the upper convex part functions as a cover while the lower planar part constitutes the base which supports the internal components of the housing.